Chuck vs The New Girlfriend
by ComedyFan21
Summary: Since Sarah wants to be just friends Chuck finds a new girl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Chuck got into bed with a heavy heart. He had just gotten back from the Buy More's Christmas dance where he and Sarah decided to be just friends. He knew that he was permanently in the friend zone now and would have to deal with it. He thought the best4 way to move on was to find someone new who he could be interested in. Maybe he could go out clubbing to meet that person. Right, Chuck thought to himself, that should work out real well. He knew he had to do something and was contemplating what to do as he fell asleep.

Sarah law in bed in her hotel room unable to sleep, she was also thinking about her conversation with Chuck earlier that evening. She knew he was right she did have feelings for him. However she was a CIA Agent and her job was to protect  
Chuck. She could not compromise them both by acting on her feelings. She knew she had to keep it professional. As much as that hurt her she had to do it at least for the sake of national security. She just wished he wasn't so damn cute, that did not help matters.

The next morning the two of them were at Casey's apartment for a briefing. They both appeared to be in good mood despite dealing with their emotional issues. The briefing soon started as General Beckman and Director Graham appeared on the screen.

"Good Morning, you mission today involves one Joe Kent. He is a millionaire playboy who is suspected if drug smuggling. Since he is rich he has many connections and we have been unable to nab him so far. We need to know who he works with in order to help take them all down. He is hosting a party next week, you all will be going and let us know if Chuck flashes on anyone." Beckman said

"Will do General" replied Casey

"Oh there is one more thing, since this is a drugs case you will be working with a member of the DEA. Don't let her on to Mr. Bartowski's secret." Beckman said

"Her? Wait General please tell me you don't mean" Casey said as he furrowed his brow.

"Yes you will be working with Carina on this mission" Beckman said

"Great" Casey replied

"She should be arriving shortly, and Agent Casey let's see if we can avoid the handcuffs this time" Beckman said

Chuck and Sarah had to try very hard not to burst out laughing as Casey just seethed in the corner.

Chuck had somewhat enjoyed working with Carina last time even thought she had kind of double crossed them. He remembered how she had propositioned him last time. He wondered if she would do it again this time and if she did would he say no? Chuck found himself surprised that he was thinking about it but why shouldn't he be? Carina was gorgeous and would probably be great in bed. Sure it would probably be a one night stand but Chuck would take what he could get right now.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and there stood Carina. She entered and greeted everyone with as cheerful smile. She told Casey not to worry because she didn't bring her handcuffs with her this time; this time Chuck and Sarah could not help but laugh. Casey just continued to seethe.

Chuck noticed how great she looked. She was wearing a tight form fitting jeans and a low cut red top. Chuck was thinking to himself what a great ass she had when she came to talk to him.

"Hey Chuck how is it going?" She asked

"It is going good how are you?" Chuck asked

"I am good, how is it going with Sarah?" she asked

"We decided it would best to just be friends" he said

"That's too bad, hey since I am in town want to grab a bite to eat, perhaps see where the night takes us?" she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Sure that's sounds nice, meet you back here later tonight?" Chuck asked

"Sounds good I need to get some shopping done" she said

Neither of them noticed Sarah standing in the corner listening in on their conversation. How could Chuck agree to go on a date with her? Didn't he know what she was really like? He couldn't be expecting a relationship with her could he? She had to stop them! Stop it Sarah she had to tell herself, Chuck is a big boy he could take care of himself. Besides she had told him they were just friends and it would not be right to confuse him.

Casey had also noticed the exchange between Chuck and Carina and was amused. He thought it would be nice if he wasn't the only member of the team who ended up handcuffed to the headboard by Carina. He also knew that Chuck had been tense lately and knew he could use some _relief._ The kid deserved that Casey thought.

Chuck was in a daze as he made his way back to his apartment. He still couldn't believe he agreed to the date. But it would be good to get out in the field again. He was a little nervous that he was going out with someone who had a lot of "experience" but he hoped he would be fine. He prayed she didn't have her handcuffs with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah burst into Carina's hotel room and was fuming. She had to hold herself back from lunging at Carina.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah yelled

"What are you talking about?" asked Carina

"Why are you going after Chuck, you are just going to hurt him" Sarah said

"Wow Sarah jealous much? Carina asked

"I am not jealous, I just want to make sure nothing happens to my asset" Sarah said

"Sure, I am sure that is it" Carina replied

"It is" Sarah shot back

"Sarah why can't you be honest with yourself. Enough with being so professional, you got to look after yourself as well. A blind man can tell you have fallen for Chuck" Carina replied.

"You are delusional" Sarah said

"Oh I am the delusional one? You burst into my hotel room when you find out that I am going on a date with Chuck and nearly rip my head off. Then you try and pretend that it is for Chuck's protection? Please Sarah don't insult my intelligence" Carina said.

"Alright fine go on your date, I don't care anymore," Sarah said

That was a lie Sarah did care; she cared very much. She was very upset on the drive home and as soon as she reached her hotel room she starting sobbing. She couldn't stand the thought of Chuck with another woman, why did she have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just tell Chuck how she felt? But then her professional side kicked in and reminded her that she had a job to do. Sarah stopped crying and decided to go to the gun range. Shooting things always made her feel better.

Across town Chuck was getting ready for his date with Carina. He remembered to dress nicely this time, unlike his first "date" with Sarah in which Ellie had to remind him. He then made his way over to the fountain where Carina was waiting for him. He jaw dropped when he say her, she was wearing a tight black dress that was super low cut and had a slit running up to her thigh.

"Damn, you look good" Chuck said

"Thank you" Carina replied

"So I was thinking we could go to this Italian place near the harbor" Chuck said

"Sure that sounds good" Carina replied.

Chuck and Carina left for the restaurant arm in arm. Casey was watching from the window and could only think to himself lucky bastard. Seeing Carina like that made him hot and he was thinking maybe he should try to hook up with her. But that would make things real awkward for his team and they did not need that. Besides he really felt that Bartowski needed to be less tense and this seemed like one way to do it. What would Reagan do? Casey asked himself and went back to his dinner.

Chuck and Carina were having a great time at the restaurant. The service was impeccable and Chuck was pretty sure that was due to Carina, but he didn't care, he was having a great time.

"So how are you enjoying Los Angeles?" Chuck asked

"It is alright, not as boring as I thought it would be. Plus I seem to have found excellent company" Carina said

"Hey, I am also having a good time but you going out with me tonight does it have anything to do with Sarah?" Chuck asked

"No" replied Carina

"Alright sorry to bring it up but I just had to ask" Chuck said

"No biggie" replied Carina

The rest of dinner went great and as they left Chuck put his arms behind Carina and gave her a kiss. It wasn't the kiss Carina usually got; it wasn't wild but soft and passionate. She let out a moan when Chuck was done which put a smile on Chuck's face. He held Carina in his arms as they watched the sunset.

"Hey Chuck?" Carina said

"Yes" Chuck answered

"Want to come back to my place?" Carina asked

"Carina I had a great time tonight and really want to do this again but I am kind of an old fashioned guy and don't believe in sleeping with a girl on the first date. I know that makes me sound lame." Chuck said

"No, it makes you sound adorable. Don't worry about it we can do it another night" Carina said.

"Alright well do you want to go to the roof of the Buy More and watch a meteor shower that taking place tonight?" Chuck asked

"I would love to" Carina replied

Chuck and Carina had a great time watching the shower and when he was dropping her off at her place they had another great kiss. As Chuck made his way back to his place he could not stop smiling. As he was walking to his apartment he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw it was Casey.

"So how did it go tonight Bartowski from the look on your face it looked like you joined me in the Carina Club" Casey said

"Well we had a great time but we did not sleep together we are taking things slow. But we are going on another date." Chuck said

"Well that is good, you should have slept with her thought she is very good at it" Casey said

"Good to know" replied Chuck

"So has Walker said anything to you about your date?" Casey asked

"No but I think she would be fine with it, after all we just friends now" Chuck replied

Chuck and Casey said their goodbyes and Chuck went back to his place. Casey wasn't so sure that Sarah was being truthful when she said she wanted to be just friends but decided to not say anything and let things run their course.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah headed to the daily briefing in a bad mood

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah headed to the daily briefing in a bad mood. Being at the shooting range did little to help her mood. When she got home that night and went to bed all she could dream about were Chuck and Carina together, it was driving her nuts. She was praying that Chuck and Carina had not had sex yet. As she entered Casey's apartment she could see them sitting together. Chuck's arm was around her and she was holding his hand. It took all she had not to rip Carina's arm off and start to beat her with it.

Casey entered his living room and say Sarah's reaction. He knew he was right and Sarah did have feelings for Chuck. He wondered what she would do about it, he wouldn't mind seeing a catfight but Bartowski would probably break it up seeing how noble he was. Besides the videoconference call was going to begin in a couple of minutes and that would be difficult to explain to the General and Director.

"Good Morning, I hope you all are ready to go?" Beckman asked.

"Yes General we are" replied Casey

"Good to hear it now for your mission tonight, Mr. Bartowski why is your arm around Carina" Beckman asked.

"Well, um you see General the thing is" Chuck stammered

"We are dating right now" Carina answered

"Boy Carina you sure do move fast" Beckman said

"Thank you General" Carina said as she smiled

"Well I can't say I am happy about this but it does seem to happen at times so be careful. For tonight you will be attending Joe Kent's party at his mansion in Malibu. Since Chuck and Carina seem to have good chemistry going they will pose as a wealthy couple that just moved into the neighborhood. Casey you will be their driver, as usual, and Agent Walker you will be a waitress at the party. Tonight the only objective is to see who Kent is working with in his drug smuggling. No taking anyone down, no fights, just gather the information and leave. Is that clear?" Beckman said

"Yes General" they all replied

After the videoconference was over they all took off to get ready for tonight. Carina went with Chuck back to his place to work on their cover. Sarah headed back to her place still angry and now confused. How could Beckman allow Chuck and Carina to keep dating? She had always been told it was an out of bounds to date an asset and now they change the rules? Why couldn't Beckman have mentioned it earlier then maybe. Sarah had to stop herself before she let herself finish the thought because it took her by surprise, then maybe she could be with Chuck right now. She thought about telling him how she felt but could she really be a person who messes up a relationship. Casey had mentioned, as she was leaving, that they had not slept together yet, so maybe there was still hope it wouldn't last but Sarah was not the type of person who could come between two people especially when they both were her friends. Stupid conscience she thought to herself and began to prepare for the night.

Chuck and Carina entered Chuck's apartment to find Ellie and Awesome in the living room. Chuck realized that they had not met Carina yet.

"Hey guys you haven't met Carina yet have you? Chuck asked

"No we have not" replied Ellie

They exchanged introductions and then Ellie turned to Chuck,

"So what exactly are you two?" Ellie asked

"I'm his girlfriend" Carina answered

Chuck was surprised by Carina answer, they hadn't really discussed what this thing between them was but he decided to roll with it.

"So how did you two meet?" Ellie asked

"I recently moved here from Chicago and met Chuck at the Buy More when  
I needed to get my laptop fixed"

"Hey that's how he met Sarah" Awesome said

Ellie elbowed him in the stomach and Awesome got the hint but Chuck felt he needed to explain Sarah to Carina for the sake of cover

"Sarah was a previous girlfriend" Chuck said

Carina acted like she was fine with this, for Ellie and Awesome, and then chatted some more with them. Finally Chuck mentioned that they needed some alone time and they made their way to his room.

"It was nice to meet you" said Carina

"Yes, same here" replied Ellie

"Truly Awesome" replied Awesome

They entered his room and sat on his bed.

"Thanks for going along with that, so you're my girlfriend now?" Chuck asked

"I figured we had to call it something, but you are the longest relationship I have had in a while usually it is dinner then sex and we call it good" Carina replied

"Well I am honored" Chuck replied

Carina then moved in for a kiss and they fell back on Chuck's bed for a heavy makeout session.

That evening Chuck and Carina got ready for the party and met Casey and their limo in the courtyard.

"You guys are looking sharp" Casey said

"Thanks, same with you" Chuck replied

They then made their way to the party, when they got there they saw that Sarah was already there. She did look good in her waitress uniform thought Chuck until he stopped himself and reminded himself he was with Carina now. Old habits die hard he thought.

The evening was a success, Chuck had several flashes and by the end of the night the team had a good idea of who was involved in Kent's operation. As they were driving back Chuck asked what happens next.

"The DEA will set up a sting that will target the people you identified and hopefully we will take down this drug smuggling ring" Carina said

"Will you be part of this sting?" Chuck asked

"I will be monitoring it from here but won't be in the field" Carina replied

"Good" Chuck said

Carina then rested her head on Chuck's shoulder and let out a sigh of content. Chuck had a smile on his face as Casey raised the divider to give them some privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

"Hey Carina can I ask you a question?" Chuck asked

Chuck and Carina were lying on his bed with his arm around her and her head on his chest. They had spent many a day in this position and Chuck was liking it. He thought this would just be a short fling, but he realized that he wasn't the type of guy who could just sleep with a girl right away, and so it was turning into something more. Chuck was beginning to think he was falling for Carina.

"Sure Chuck was is it?" Carina said

"Well I think we were both expecting this to be a short things until I decided to take things slow. I was just wondering if that was ok with you." Chuck said

"Yeah I am fine with it, while different from how I usually do things with men, it's a nice change of pace" Carina replied.

"Good now I don't feel so uneasy" Chuck said

"I got an idea how bout we celebrate the end of our current mission by consummating out relationship?" Carina asked

"Sounds good to me," replied Chuck

They started to make out and were starting to pick up the pace when the door opens and Awesome pokes his head in

"Hey guys you want to come out to dinner with me and Ellie?" Awesome asks

"Devon you should knock first" Ellie said

"Oh c'mon babe they weren't doing anything that serious, so you guys in?" Awesome asks

"Sure" replies Chuck

They decided to go to a Greek Restaurant that was by the hospital Awesome and Ellie worked at. They were all having a great time, the food was good and so was the conversation.

"So Carina what do you do for a living" Ellie asks

"I steal diamonds from drug smugglers," Carina answered

"Ha, ha, ha, that's real funny babe, good one" Chuck replied getting a little nervous

"I thought I would have a little bit of fun, I work at an engagement ring store at the mall," Carina answered.

"Oh awesome" Awesome said

The rest of dinner turns out to be great fun, they all learn some traditional Greek dances and by the time they leave they are all in a very good mood due to the dancing and the alcohol they consumed.

At her hotel room Sarah was cleaning up. Her place had gotten a little bit messy the past week or so and she figured cleaning might be a good way to keep her mind off Chuck and Carina. She had finally come to grips with reality; she had fallen for Chuck Bartowski, hard. This was more than a little crush, she really loved him. But now Chuck had found someone else and it was not just some random girl but a good friend of hers. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sarah thought to herself. She needed to talk to someone about this and the only person she could think of was Casey. She did not want to do it but finally gathered up the courage and headed over to his place.

Casey was organizing his Ronald Reagan photos when she got there. Sometimes it seemed like Casey's tribute was a bit of an obsession but that was a conversation for another day.

"Casey we need to talk" Sarah said

"About what?" Casey replied.

"I'm in love with Chuck" Sarah answered

"The sky is blue" Casey replied

Sarah gave Casey a funny look before he explained.

"I was just making an obvious statement since you decided to make one" Casey said

"Very funny but I am in a jam here what do I do" Sarah said

"Well you could always tell Chuck how you feel" Casey replied

"I can't do that he is with Carina right now" Sarah said

"Oh you're one of those people," Casey said

"One of which people?" Sarah answered

"One who is afraid to go after what they want so they make excuses," Casey said

"I am not, I just don't want to break up a couple, especially when it is two of my friends" Sarah replied.

"Sure Sarah whatever you say. The way I see it the only thing you can do is tell Bartowski how you feel, that will be the only ways he knows." Casey said

Sarah knew he was right she had to tell Chuck but how? What if they were already sleeping together? As if he read her mind Casey turned to Sarah and said,

"They haven't slept together yet, they are waiting for this mission to be complete" Casey said

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked

"They were talking in Chuck's room, it is bugged remember?" Casey said

Sarah and Casey talked for a little while longer and then Sarah headed back to her place. She knew she had to tell Chuck the truth soon, she hoped that he still cared for her. He was not someone she could afford to lose. She wondered how Carina would handle the news, she may lose a friend but she knew this was something that she had to do for herself. She fell asleep that night dreaming about being in Chuck's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Chuck lay in bed wide awake. He nearly had a problem on his hands, while in the mist of a make out session with Carina he had nearly called out Sarah's name. Luckily he had caught himself and did not do it but it could have been bad. He was familiar with Carina's fighting style and did not want to be on the receiving end of that. He thought once he had gotten together with Carina he was over Sarah but he guess he was wrong. He was still thinking about that long, soft hair, the great smile, and those long legs. Stop it Chuck he had to tell himself, you are in a great situation with a great girl so stop pining away for a girl that has no interest in you. He looked down to Carina who was sleeping contently in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. Content Chuck closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Casey sat in his apartment drinking a scotch. It could be very interesting next couple of days he thought to himself. He was pretty sure Sarah would tell Chuck about her feelings in the next couple of days. He was also pretty sure that Carina had some feelings for Chuck as well. Maybe then he would get the cat fight he was hoping for. He couldn't believe someone like Bartowski would get have two girls fighting over him, especially when it was two girls like Carina and Sarah. Some guys are just lucky I guess Casey thought to himself as he poured himself another scotch.

Sarah lay in her bed thinking of way to tell Chuck, it would probably be best to do it when Carina wasn't around. Perhaps she should just come out and tell him or she could surprise him at his apartment wearing something sexy. He had always seemed to like her  
Weinerlicious outfit. She knew she would have to do something to get his attention but she was sure he could not turn her down. Sarah was still contemplating ideas when she fell asleep.

The next morning they were all gathered in Casey's apartment for their briefing. Chuck and Carina were in their favorite sitting position on the couch, Sarah was standing in the corner and Casey was sitting in his chair. Soon both General Beckman and Director Graham appeared on the screen.

"Good morning people, we thought we would update you on the Kent situation" Beckman said

"We have set up a sting operation with all the people Chuck identified, we should be making our move soon and once we do hopefully we can get them to turn on Kent." Graham said.

"So what do we do until then" Casey asked

"Well Agent Carina will be monitoring the situation and the rest of you should just sit tight." Beckman said

"Will do" Casey replied

While Carina was monitoring the situation, the rest of them went to work. Sarah had her usual crowd of teenage boys to deal with while it was less chaotic at the Buy More. There were not too many customers in the stores and not too many people who need tech help that day. Chuck was at the Nerd Herd desk with Morgan when Jeff and Lester came to talk to him.

"Hey Chuck we say you the other night with some red-head chick, damn Chuck how do you score all the hotties? Lester asked

"It is because he is not a creep" Morgan replied

"Who you calling a creep?" Lest asked

"The guy who acts slimy and can't get a date" Morgan shot back.

Jeff and Lester sulked away as Chuck and Morgan just smiled.

Casey then came over to talk to Chuck

"How is it going with Carina?" he asked

"It is going well" Chuck replied

"You over Walker then?" Casey asked

"Seem to be, she never had any feelings for me" Chuck said

Casey walked away and noticed that Chuck had not really said no. Looks like Walker may have a shot to win him back after all.

That evening they all gathered at Casey's apartment again for another briefing. When General Beckman and Director Graham joined them they both looked very happy.

"The mission was a success, we got Kent's contacts to talk and they turned on him. We picked him up earlier this evening. This was major drug smuggling we took down people so kudos to you all" Beckman said

Beckman and Graham spend a few more minutes congratulating them and then ended the videoconference. Carina turned to Chuck to ask him a question.

"Want to head back to my place" Carina asked in a seductive voice

"Sure!" Chuck replied as he grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

Casey turned to Sarah to speak.

"Walker if you want to tell Bartowski how you feel I would do it now" Casey said

"They are already planning to have sex I may be too late" Sarah replied

"It's not too late you can still head over there and tell him" Casey said

Sarah ran out the door to her car and rushed to Carina's place. She remembered she had a key to her room that Carina had given her just in case she ever lost her key. Her mind was a blur as she headed over there praying she was not too late.

Chuck and Carina were making out on her bed, Carina reached up to take Chuck's shirt off when the door swung open and Sarah ran in.

"Sarah what the hell" Chuck asked

"Chuck you can't do this" Sarah said

Chuck was started to get annoyed. Sarah had not right to toy with him like this, one minute she did not feel anything for him the next she did.

"Sarah what the hell is your problem" he asked

"I'm in love with you, jackass" Sarah yelled back.

Chuck's mouth just dropped as he could not believe what he was hearing. The woman of his dreams loved him. He was so happy until he realized he was with Carina in her room about to have sex. There was a silence in the room till Carina spoke.

"Looks like my plan worked" she said

"What plan?" asked Chuck

"To make Sarah jealous so she would admit her feelings" Carina replied.

"So this was all an act?" Chuck asked

"Oh no my feelings were somewhat real but you and Sarah belong together" Carina replied

Chuck walked over to Sarah and took her hand in his. He then turned to Carina to thank her and ran out with Sarah. They went back to her place talked for a while about making it work as a couple then fell asleep in each other's arms

_Epilogue to come_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah lay in Chuck's bed content in each other's arms. They were both happy the situation ended like this. Chuck never thought this would happen. He thought he would be lying in Carina's bed exhausted from another night of sex, but instead here he was with the soul mate. He was glad Carina wasn't upset that he left her for Sarah; he did like her but he loved Sarah.

It was interesting coming back to his place the next morning, after they had spent the night at Sarah's place. Ellie and Awesome were shocked to see him with Sarah and not Carina. Chuck explained to them that he did like Carina but this is where his heart belonged. Ellie and Awesome seemed to be happy for the both of them; Chuck was glad for this. Besides Sarah his sister was the most important woman in his life.

Chuck knew that it was going to be difficult for them to have a relationship given their handler/asset relationship but they would make it work.

Casey was sitting at his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Carina, he guessed Walker had told Bartowski how she felt and the feeling was mutual.

"Hey Carina how you holding up?" Casey asked

'"I'm fine, Sarah and Chuck did belong together but I am a little bummed you know how competitive Sarah and I are" Carina answered

"Yes, but I would take you any day of the week" Casey replied

"Thanks" Carina said

"So since you're not doing anything you want to have some fun?" Casey asked

"I thought you never ask" Carina said

They both headed towards Casey's bedroom as Carina slipped a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket.


End file.
